


Deep Pockets Don't Always Count For Much

by MissE



Series: Wishlist 2011 [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: wishlist_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two educated and intelligent men are after the same book. It’s about to get <i>very</i> messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Pockets Don't Always Count For Much

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt/Prompter:** lj user: xgirl2222; Buffy/SG1 [Rupert Giles, Daniel Jackson]
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Don’t own or claim rights to Buffy or Stargate

Colonel Jack O’Neill (two ‘l’s, thank you) glared around the room, trying to hide his nervousness. Few and far between were the times when Daniel dug his heels in about something, but it always involved rocks or books, and they were always old. And those heels were definitely dug in right about now. Actually, not only were Danny’s heels dug in, but his claws were out, and Jack was pretty sure there was venom working its way to the surface. Or however you were supposed to put that.

~~~~~

Xander leaned against the wall, and tried not to chew his lip nervously. Giles was about two seconds from going ‘Ripper’ on the other book-geek, and he was pretty sure that was _not_ going to be a pretty thing. Especially since the other guy seemed to have teeth of his own. His opposite number, an Air Force colonel (what the hell?) was looking a little nervous, too, so this was not looking like hugs and puppies time.

~~~~~

Menhit of Thebes was an oddity. Her first claim to fame was to be a female in a field dominated by men; her second was her singular tome, which loosely translated as _‘Fall of the Gods’_. It was, of course, Egyptian, which is what, presumably, drew Dr Jackson’s attention, but it was, more to the point, the record of a Slayer during the First Dynasty and described her adventures fighting demons after her Watcher died. One would wonder what a respectable Egyptologist would be doing attempting to purchase a book about demons, and Giles made that point in an admittedly supercilious tone.

Daniel glowered back at the pompous Brit. “Well, at least I could pick a career and stick to it. What is it: Four jobs in the last ten years? And just how bad did you stuff up to go from the British Museum to a small town, _Californian_ high school librarian?”

“Oh yes,” Giles drawled, “your so very illustrious career with the Air Force, is it? Doing what, precisely? Making sure they don’t put runways in inappropriate places?”

Daniel flushed, angry, but little able to defend himself. “My work is highly classified. But at least I don’t go about talking about monsters under the bed,” he sneered.

“I don’t know why not,” Giles mused idly. “It’s not as if your reputation could be any worse,” he smirked.

“I do damn good work, with the best possible references, and entirely defensible arguments,” Daniel shot back. “And, I’m sorry, what was it your organisation studies?”

“If you have to ask,” Giles smirked, “then obviously you don’t have the clearance.”

~~~~~

Xander turned away from the polite blood-bath to watch the two women walk up to the book dealer. The younger, a beautiful blonde in clothes that Faith wouldn’t sneer at, looked at him, smiled, and _winked_. Obviously, she was evil.

“Uh, Giles,” Xander began.

“Xander, please,” Giles threw back crossly, not even tearing his attention from his opponent, “can’t you see I’m in the middle of something.”

Xander opened his mouth to argue, stopped, and thought better of it as he watched the two women _and the book_ walk out the door.

~~~~~

Jack watched the two women walk up to the book dealer, and tried to figure out how the brunette looked so familiar. There was something about her face, and even her voice, though the accent was off. Maybe if she bleached her hair and cut it…

Suddenly he noticed what she was doing. “Uh, Danny,” he began, straightening up from the wall.

“Not now, Jack,” Daniel hissed.

Jack stared at his friend and colleague for a moment, and wondered how to explain the situation. Then he met the eyes of the dark-haired man across the room, blinked, and grinned at the ridiculousness of the situation. The younger man covered his mouth, and tried to muffle his snickers.

This was going to take some explaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Menhit - _the power of light or heat_ from [20,000 Names from Around the World](http://www.20000-names.com/female_egyptian_names_03.htm)
> 
>  **Note:** Helen Magnus, of [_Sanctuary_](http://sanctuary.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sanctuary_Network), is played by Amanda Tapping, who played Samantha Carter of Stargate SG1. When trying to figure out how to end this, I suddenly decided to have a third party come in and buy the book out from under the two men. Who better than Sanctuary, who deal with “abnormals”, and who better than Helen Magnus and her daughter Ashley? Oh, and **Disclaimer:** Don’t own or claim rights to Sanctuary, either


End file.
